


I Want to Save You

by worrisomeme



Series: Fall [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrisomeme/pseuds/worrisomeme
Summary: Sebastian really needs some new clothes and Chris just loves spoiling him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! The response to this series has been so beyond amazing! I love you guys!!! I was going to wait to post this but you guys get it early!
> 
> That being said - enjoy! :)

A few days later Sebastian is cleaning up breakfast when Chris leans against the counter next to him. (Chris had insisted he didn’t have to, but Seb had ignored him and kept rinsing dishes, so he let it go.)

“Bună,” Seb says quietly. _Hello._

“Do you feel up to going out today?” Chris asks.

Seb tenses up, hesitates only a moment before going back to loading the dishwasher. “Este că ceea ce vrei?” he asks. _Is that what you want?_

Chris crosses his arms over his chest and quirks an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips. Sebastian is perplexed by how amused Chris seems to be at his continued refusal to speak English. “I was just thinking we could get you some clothes of your own. You know, that actually fit you. Unless you want to keep wearing mine, I guess.” He laughs.

Seb turns the dishwasher on as he mulls it over. He doesn’t really want to go out. He’s feeling better by now, physically, but the thought makes him nervous. Chris has been a prince behind closed doors, but he has to have a limit. Everyone does. Who will he be in public where his radical kindness to slaves is not an accepted norm?

Subconsciously he brushes his fingers over the raised numbers on the inside of his left wrist. His number, assigned when he was taken, branded for life, so he’ll _never_ forget what he is. Except that, with Chris always asking his permission, he almost had.

“Da, să mergem.” _Yeah, let’s go_. He stands up straight, determined to be better, focuses his gaze on Chris’ arms still crossed over his chest.

“Was that a yes?” he asks, excited.

They get dressed and Seb is only shaking a little bit as they head to the shopping district. It’s more of a shaky feeling, really. He’ll be fine. At the stores Chris absolutely spoils him. Sebastian doesn’t think he’s ever worn as many different outfits in his life as what he tries on for him during the first half of their day. They buy every single thing that Seb likes, at Chris’ insistence, and he compliments him on every outfit.

“I’ve got a few other places I want to go, if you’re feeling up for it,” Chris says as they set their bags down at a table at his favorite café.

“Da, asta bine,” Sebastian says, slipping into a chair. _Yeah, that’s okay._

“Coffee or tea?” Chris asks.

“Cafea.”

“I got that one,” he sing-songs, laughing as he heads over to the counter.

Seb slouches in his chair a little and smiles to himself as he stares out the window. He doesn’t even notice the pair of guys approaching him until one shoves him out of his seat and to the ground.

He lets out a yelp as his knees hit the hardwood. They’ll be bruised later, he knows it already, but he can’t think about that now. Two against one, he knows better than to fight. Instead he goes into survival mode instantly, hands on his knees, head bowed, eyes squeezed shut.

“What do you think you’re doing up there slut?” growls the voice nearest to him. “You forget yourself?”

“I think we should teach him a lesson,” drawls the second. “If his good-for-nothin’ Master won’t.”

“N-nu ştiu engleză,” he lies, practically a whimper. _I don’t know English. Please,_ he begs, “V-vă rog.”

“Hey!” Sebastian’s head snaps up at the sound of Chris’ voice. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Your job, apparently,” says the first voice. “This little slut thought he could sit at a table like the rest of us.”

Chris has him by his shirt collar before he finishes his sentence. Chris is _much_ bigger than him. “Don’t call him that,” he snaps. “He can sit wherever he pleases. Sebastian, you can get up, you don’t have to do that,” he glances down at him, concern in his eyes. The whole café is staring at them, watching. “Are you okay?”

Seb nods a little, shocked, but doesn’t get up. So Chris does have a dark side.

Chris rounds on the guy squirming in his grip, gets right up in his face. “If you _neanderthals_ refuse to think of him as anything more than property then the least you can do is remember he isn’t yours.” He shoves the guy away from him and holds a hand out to help Sebastian up. “Come on Seb, let’s go.”

Sebastian takes his hand and pulls himself up. He knows he’s shaking all over, but he forces himself to stand tall. Chris doesn’t let go of his hand as he grabs their bags and they storm out. He’s mumbling about police reports and lawsuits, just loud enough for the guys to hear him.

Despite shaking like a leaf Sebastian maintains his composure the entire cab ride home, but the second they’re in the house, the heavy front door shut and locked behind him, he lets out a single sob and falls to his already-bruised knees. The pain grounds him just a little and he sucks in heaving breaths. He’s safe, he reminds himself. Chris will keep him safe, he’s proven that now.

“Hey, hey,” Chris coos, kneeling down next to him. He hesitates, hand hovering inches from his back, before he must decide _fuck it_ and starts rubbing small circles into the skin. Sebastian fights the urge to flinch and mostly succeeds. “It’s okay Seb, I’ve got you,” he continues. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you again, okay? I promise”

He nods weakly and lets him scoop him up into his arms. Chris carries him into the bedroom and sets him on the bed. He kicks off his own shoes before kneeling down and peeling off Sebastian’s, then he crawls into bed and pulls him into his lap. He gives him a soft kiss on the top of his head and Seb wants to cry. He can’t remember the last time someone was this nice to him, genuinely and without ulterior motives.

“M-mulţumesc,” he whispers, curling into a ball and resting his head on Chris’ shoulder. “Thank you, thank you.” And then he can’t stop himself. Tears are running down his cheeks, but he feels Chris smile against his hair. He kisses him again softly and rubs his back.

Chris whispers reassurance against his skin until he finally settles down.

“Îmi pare rău. I’m sorry Chris,” Sebastian mumbles when he finally stops shaking. “I just… I… I didn’t…” he sighs, frustrated that he can’t find the words. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to apologize for,” Chris says easily. Now that Sebastian is letting him touch him he’s taking full advantage of it. He tips his chin up and looks into his eyes, piercing blue like a warm summer sky.

Everything about Chris is warm, Seb thinks.

“For causing trouble like that, then crying all over you.” He blushes.

Chris laughs softly, the smile hasn’t left his face. “You didn’t cause trouble, those assholes did. And you definitely don’t have to apologize for crying.”

Sebastian screws up his face. “I think I’ve been drugged and I’m just hallucinating you. That must be what’s happening.”

Chris guffaws and shakes his head, but opts to change the subject. “So, now that you’re actually talking to me, what kind of things do you like? What are your favorite foods? Your favorite color? I want to know everything.”

Seb blushes again and tries to hide it behind his hands. “You are aware of how strange you are, right?”

“I pride myself on it, actually,” Chris replies with a wink. “I mean it though, really I do. I don’t know what kind of monsters you’ve been with before, but I’m not one of them and I will prove it to you every single day. I promise.”

 

*

 

It’s been two days since the incident at the café and they’re relaxing on the couch, legs intertwined and Chris has some Disney movie on. He’s been singing along to every single song under his breath and Seb finds it absolutely charming.

Suddenly Chris perks up. Sebastian jumps a little and gives him a curious look but doesn’t question it.

“Mail time!” he shouts and scrambles up from the couch. “Be right back!” he calls over his shoulder as he’s running out the door.

Sebastian’s been getting more comfortable in the apartment and around Chris. They’ve been taking turns sharing, everything from favorite foods to hobbies to personal beliefs, and the more he learns the more he likes his new master. He’s still nervous to leave the house again, but Chris isn’t pushing for now.

He bursts through the door carrying three boxes and Sebastian gives him that curious look again.

“What’s that stăpân?” he asks. It’s Chris’ turn to be curious.

“Stă… stă..pân,” he repeats clumsily. “What’s that mean?”

“It means, uh…It means master.” Seb actually sees the little shiver that runs through Chris and he blushes. “So, what’s in the boxes?” he tries to change the subject.

Chris shakes himself out of his thoughts and plops himself back onto the couch, motioning Seb over. He crawls into his lap and is immediately handed the boxes.

“These are for you,” he says, grinning as Sebastian inspects them. “So you should get to open them. Just the few things I wanted to pick up,” he hesitates, “uh, the other day. But we got kind of, um, side tracked so I just bought them online and opted for overnight shipping instead.”

He ignores the urge to argue, or cry for that matter, and opens the smallest one first. It’s a phone.

“So that I can get ahold of you, in case I’m out of the house without you,” Chris explains, as if reading his mind. He looks so excited, like he’s the one getting the presents. He’s watching Sebastian eagerly, waiting for his reaction.

Seb tries to smile, he really does, but he’s getting a tightness in his throat and chest. He can only imagine what kind of lucrative gifts could be in the other two boxes. He doesn’t even want to open them.

“I can see in your eyes that you want to fight me on this, okay? I get it, I do. You’ve been treated like an inanimate object for a long time, like you’re less than a person, so you don’t feel like you should have nice things, or any things at all, right? But you just gotta trust me. We’re gonna undo all that, okay? I’m gonna spoil the hell out of you and you deserve every second of it,” Chris rambles, rubbing along the small of his back gently. He presses a kiss to each of Sebastian’s pink cheeks.

Sebastian can’t even fathom how Chris could even come this close to understanding how he feels. He must be giving him a funny look because Chris adds, “There’s still a lot of things you don’t know about me babe.”

Seb doesn’t push for more information. Instead, he opens the next box. It’s a Kindle. He starts feeling a little nauseas.

“Because you said you like reading.” Chris absolutely beams. He reminds Sebastian of a puppy. “We’ll set it up and you can get as many books as you want.”

The final and biggest box is a laptop.

“What’s your excuse for this one?” Sebastian teases, but his tone is strained. He’s struggling with accepting the gifts and his master’s words.

Chris laughs and shrugs, looking equal parts guilty and absolutely not sorry. “I just thought you’d like it. I want you to have your own stuff. Not because I don’t want you using mine, you’re welcome to whatever, whenever, I don’t mind, but because I want you to know it’s _okay_ to have your own stuff.”

Sebastian bites his lip and looks over his gifts. His heart is racing and his chest feels even tighter. He looks into his master’s eyes and tries to smile.

“I don’t know what to say…” he mumbles, setting the pile on the table. “Thank you. Not just for this, for everything. I’ve never had anyone treat me like this…”

Chris brings a hand up to rest on his cheek, tightens his arm around his waist, and presses a soft kiss to his lips. It’s sweet and gentle and oh god Seb has never been kissed like this. He gasps into the kiss. His hearts skips a beat and time stops and the tightness in his chest is gone, replaced by something he’s never felt before, something he doesn’t have a word for.

Chris lets out a little groan against his lips and pulls back. When he looks into Sebastian’s eyes his pupils are starting to dilate.

“Sorry…” he breathes. “I should have asked first. I’m sorry.”

Seb shakes his head quickly. “You know you don’t have to,” he says. He fidgets with the hem of Chris’ shirt.

“I still should have, at the very least the first time.” Chris runs fingers through his hair and Sebastian can’t help the little moan that escapes. He’s gripping the fabric tight now.

“The answer is yes,” he says. “Always yes.”

Chris dips his head a little so Seb is looking at him. “I don’t want you to say yes because you feel like you have to. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to with me. You can always say no to me.”

“That just makes me want to say yes more,” Seb laughs and before he realizes he’s going to do it he leans forward and kisses him again. Sebastian’s wide-eyed when he pulls back. He mumbles, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

It’s Chris’ turn to laugh. He untangles Seb’s hands from the fabric of his shirt and laces their fingers together. “Don’t ever apologize for kissing me,” he says. “Kiss me whenever you want. Whatever you want, I’m yours just as much as...” he trails off, frowning now.

“It’s okay,” Sebastian says quietly. “You can say it. I’m yours.” He tries to pulls his hands free but Chris stops him. He struggles just a little before giving up and curling into himself as well as possible in this position. “I’m your slave, that’s what I’m here for.” Chris flinches at the word.

“I don’t like that word. I won’t use it,” he says. He sighs softly and lets Seb go, standing up and pacing just a little, running a hand through his short hair.

“Why not?” Sebastian’s getting defensive now. “It’s what I am – your slave.” Chris visibly tenses and Seb stands up, fists balled at his sides. “It’s the word you say in your head, right? What else would you call me? Why can’t you say it out loud? Are you just too ashamed?”

He knows he’s not being fair, Chris has been nothing but sweet to him, but he can’t help himself. He’s pissed. Maybe he misjudged him. Maybe Chris has been an asshole all along, just better at hiding it. And isn’t that worse?

“Is that what you think of me? Really? It’s absolutely not what I say in my head,” Chris starts to argue, but Sebastian gets in his face, cuts him off.

“Clearly it is. You almost said it. I’m yours. I _belong_ to you. I’m not just some sub, Chris. I’m your property. Bought and paid for. In full.” Sebastian shoves his left wrist in his face, the brand ever an angry pink against the rest of his skin. “You said it the other day to those guys.”

Chris lets out a frustrated groan. He goes to grab Seb but stops himself, hands hovering above his shoulders before he practically growls and spins away, pacing again.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he says, throwing his hands up in surrender and frustration. “And with those other guys, too. You heard me.” He turns back to him, pointing an accusing finger. “I said that _even if_ that was how _they_ viewed you. And just now, didn’t you hear me? I said I’m yours too! I didn’t mean that you’re mine in the sense that you’re my property. I had hoped you were mine in the sense that you wanted to be,” his hands drop to hang at his sides and he sighs, “that maybe one day you would love me too.”

Sebastian stops functioning, all coherent thought and emotion draining from him.

“You want to know why I… why I,” he hesitates, practically whispers the word, “ _bought_ you? Instead of just finding a sub like any other decent person?”

Seb knows he should probably breathe but he thinks he’s forgotten how. When he doesn’t respond Chris continues.

“It’s because subs are given basic human rights, they’re treated well. But people like you don’t get those rights. You can’t get away from a master who’s mistreating you, and I know they were with you.” He opens his mouth to say more but Sebastian cuts him off, anger bubbling up in him again.

“Aşa că eu sunt doar…” Seb starts, voice raised, then realizes his mistake and starts over. “So I’m just some charity case to you, then?” Is pity worse than contempt? Right now, he’s not sure.

Chris lets out another frustrated groan and rolls his eyes. “You should know by now that’s not what I meant!” he’s trying not to shout, but his tone still makes Sebastian flinch and he softens again at that.

“Well I don’t so maybe you should speak more clearly,” Seb snaps back, but there’s no real fire in it. He flops back onto the couch.

Chris sighs and runs his hands through his hair as he sits on the coffee table across from Seb. He studies him for a long moment, choosing his words carefully.

Finally he says, “Sebastian, I have loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. The second I saw you, all I wanted to do was hold you and keep you safe and give you love and whatever you wanted and make you happy. That’s all I want to do. I’ll go down right now and file the paperwork and you can leave a free man and never see me again, if that’s really what will make you happy. I just…” he gets up and starts pacing again. “I just thought that maybe you wanted to be here, with me.”

Sebastian’s blushing now, guilt twisting up his stomach. He slips off the couch and crawls to kneel at Chris’ feet.

His head’s bowed as he says, “Vreau sa. I do. And I know what you meant. Îmi pare rău…” He looks briefly up at Chris, then back down at his own knees. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was cruel. I just… I’ve never met anyone like you and you said that and I knew you didn’t mean it like that but it just… I got so scared and…”

“C’mere,” Chris says, holding his hands out. He helps Seb to his feet and pulls him into his arms. “It’s okay, I get it.” There’s a beat, then he chuckles a little and kisses the top of his head. “You really know how to get mean, huh?”

Sebastian blushes and giggles a little. “They didn’t warn you that I bite, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you thank you thank you for reading and commenting, giving kudos, etc!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 So much love to you guys, seriously!
> 
> If you wanna follow me, I'm on [[tumblr](http://worrisomeme.tumblr.com)]. Feel free to send suggestions/prompts of stuff you wanna see in future installments! ^_^


End file.
